Circulation
by SakuraxSiren
Summary: Short fluffy pointless one shot, JacobBella...no definite time period...


**Title**: Circulation  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella...who else?  
**Summary:** Short fluffy one shot, Jacob/Bella...no definite time period...  
**Rating: **PG to be safe  
**Note: **Sometimes boys can be really good inspirations for fics...lol...yeah slightly based off a memory with my boyfriend...haha...oh yeah reviews are like crack to be so please remember to feed the addict...thank you and enjoy... I hope it's not overtly OOC...oh well...

_Ah...  
_  
The word emitted from both Jacob and Bella as she laid down next to him and put as much of her skin against his. The word came from her lips in a tone of pleasure where as his was in shock.

_How can anyone's feet be that cold?_

He wondered as she curled them against his legs...alright she was only human and didn't run a toasty one hundred and nine as he did, but since he became a werewolf no amount of the cold sent a chill through him, until now.

ཁWhy did you shiver,ཁ she mumbled into his chest as she snuggled closer to him. It was mid December and even though she was relatively warm being in his heated closet sized room, wearing his over-sized clothing, and laying next to her own personal space heater, she still wanted to absorb as much of his heat she she could.

Usually he found her cool skin welcoming, but at this very moment it was sending chills through his legs, all due to her tiny elf feet she had curled around his knees to retrieve warmth they so desperately needed. He couldn't wrap his mind around how cold they were, they were almost as cold as the spot on her hand.

ཁDid you let a coven of vampires feed on your feet or something? They are so coldཀཁ he exclaimed. she immediately pulled back her head to reveal pursed lips and a maroon flush on her cheeks, both signaling him that she was not amused with his comment.

ཁIt's not my fault you're so warm and I feel cold compared to you,ཁ she replied as she went to untangle herself from him. He stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and pulled her so she was laying on top of him, their foreheads touching.

ཁYou're not cold baby just your feet,ཁ he whispered and gently brushed her lips with his own.

ཁI have poor circulation...so sue me,ཁ she struggled to move away from him, but he rolled over so he was now laying on the bed and he was slightly pinning her down with his weight and his face was hovering inches from hers.

ཁYeah that's because all your blood is in your cheeks,ཁ he chuckled as he rubbed his cheek against hers.  
She squeaked and tried with no luck to move her face away from his. ཁJake stop itཀ You have stubble and your cheek is scratchyཀཁ

He let out a laugh, she was absolutely adorable when she whined, he continued his assault for another minute as she continued to whine. He pulled back to see her pouting at him which made him laughe harder. She clenched her teeth and glared at him the best she could, but the bed was beginning to shake as he roared.

ཁYour face...is...so...red,ཁ he managed to choke out through his fit of laughter. If all that blood was in her face then that must mean...

He yelled and jumped as soon as the cold skin of her feet touch his legs. They seemed even colder then before...were her feet so cold because all that blood was pooled in her cheeks? He shivered and then noticed that she was in an uncotrollable fit of giggles that didn't look like they would cease anytime soon.

ཁWhat's so funny?ཁ He growled playfully at her.

ཁYou...your face...price...less,ཁ she gasped out through her giggles. She liked to laugh did she?

His giant hands immediately found her tiny waist and began to do their damage. ཁJake...stop...stop it...can't...breathe.ཁ

He laughed as she squirmed beneath him...her face turning almost purple before he stopped. He hovered over her and watched her as she took deep breaths trying to get her breathing back under control. Her face was still bright red and he wondered if she blushed all over, he couldn't wait to find out.

She took onle last shallow breath before reaching her hand up to brush his cheek, he leaned into her touch and let out a content sigh. This moment was pure bliss and he wished he could live in it forever with her, that was one area he envied those leeches, they could eternally live in moments of happiness where he only had a life time, but being able to sleep and dream of these special moments made up for it, he would just have to live in the moment while he could.

ཁI wonder if I can warm you from your head to your toes,ཁ he said to her. She tilted her her in confusion and he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon turned into a full make out session. They finally pulled away to retrieve much needed air. She was even warmer then before and her face was stained red again from the kiss.

She put her feet against him again and he jumped.

She let out a laugh, ཁguess your little experiment didn't get the results you wanted.ཁ

He sighed, ཁThat's all right...I enjoyed testing my theory.ཁ  
He kissed her gently before getting up from the bed.

ཁAre my feet that cold you can't stand being in the same bed with me,ཁ she questioned. He just smiled and walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, taking out a pair of his socks. He went over and sat on the bed and took each of her feet and put his over-sized socks on barricade them from assaulting him through out the night.

He smirked at the end result, what would have been a little above his ankles on his feet, his socks were almost to her knees on her petite little frame.

ཁI feel like a clown,ཁ she pouted, he chuckled and kissed her on the lips before laying down and pulling her back into his embrace.

ཁI love you,ཁ he whispered, kissing her temple and closing his eyes.

ཁEven my cold feet,ཁ she asked. A smile spread across his face as he opened one eye to look at her.

ཁSure, sure,ཁ he replied as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

ཁI love you too,ཁ she whispered. They both fell asleep to dream of each other, unaware that in a few hours he would fall out of his bed after she kicked off his socks in her sleep and placing her ice cubes for feet against his legs.


End file.
